Devine Revelations
by TaraKat
Summary: An epilogue to ‘Tapestry’. Marguerite reflects on the events of the previous day and realises the importance of the day’s revelations and the effect they have on the way she feels for Roxton.


Devine Revelations  
  
Authors: Kat & Tara  
  
Kat's author note: Okay, so how did I write this? I've never finished a story before! My thanks and gratitude go to everyone who encouraged me to write and who listened as a part of this story was created, my darling chat & email friends - you know who you are!!!  
  
Everyone who helped to get these awful mistakes out, you're on the list, too (  
  
And last but not least another big THANK YOU to my co-author Tara, who silently found her way into my heart with the photo of a *goat*! Let me tell you, it's actually she who did all the work!! :-)  
  
Tara's author notes: In one word…FEEDBACK!!! Oh and I'd like to say that this is Kat's story, she wrote the best parts of it, I was merely privileged to be able to help out by writing the introduction and help a little, so don't let her fool you, she's the talent behind this!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Tara: All the characters belong to The Lost World Productions and New Line Cinema, however if they're willing to donate a certain 'goat' we promise to take good care of him and be nice and share.  
  
Kat: A little bird told me, they're not mine, which is obvious because if they were, it wouldn't be a family show anymore! ;)  
  
Summary: An epilogue to 'Tapestry'. Marguerite reflects on the events of the previous day and realises the importance of the day's revelations and the effect they have on the way she feels for Roxton.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Roxton made his way up the last rise in the hillside, his long, powerful legs carrying him up the steep, narrow trail as easily as if it were a stroll in the park, his gaze locked on his goal, the top. From that vantage point he could look back out on to the valley below and for the first time the land beyond. The hill wasn't far from the wide-open field, in front of their home, that housed the windmill, but for some reason they had never taken this trail, which made it the perfect excuse to get some time alone, clear his head and think back on all the momentous events of the previous day; moments alone were precious, few and far between.  
  
Roxton and Challenger had been working on the windmill, carefully replacing worn parts and checking for any damage from the storm. The damned contraption required regular maintenance to keep the makeshift generator working, something that required constant attention but was worth every minute of it. The sense of safety it gave the explorers in their tree house home and the time to relax in as dangerous a place as the plateau was something none of them would risk losing.  
  
He'd worked the whole morning and afternoon without a break, before finally finishing up and heading to the pond to take a swim and clean away the dirty, grimy feeling that came with a long work day, in a hot sweaty jungle. After he'd donned fresh clothes and made his way back to the clearing to find Challenger and 'Farmer' Finn arguing over some detail in a recent book, Challenger had been using to teach Finn to read; not wanting to get involved Roxton had spotted the trail and decided that now would be the perfect time to take a look.  
  
He paused at the top, taking in a deep breath and the time to look out at the luscious greens of the land beyond. The Plateau was as breath taking and beautiful as it was dangerous, rich with life of every variety, animal and plant, some of it friendly and some of it definitely not, but for all its dangers, the pain and terror it had brought over his three years of residence, the pleasures and treasures he had discovered here, he would gladly go through it all again for the simple reason that it had brought him to the one and only women he had and would ever love. She occupied his every waking thought and more often then not his dreams as well.  
  
Little did he know that the object of his thoughts was also making her way up the last rise in the hill She'd left the tree house, her chores finished, announcing to Veronica that she was off to join the others at the meadow, arriving to find the one person whom she really needed to talk to gone. All morning he had occupied her thoughts, the events of the previous day had brought home feelings that could no longer be denied no matter how much it terrified her. Even before they had met in person, he had sacrificed himself for her, to protect her identity to a German spy, and ever since they'd come to the Plateau he'd never stopped doing just that, rescuing her, not only physically but emotional. She had believed her heart and ability to love had long since been lost to her, but every day his tender understanding, forgiveness and love had taken her one step closer to believing that she was wrong. Now she stood on the brink, the last piece of the wall around her heart, a wall built up over a lifetime of pain and misery, ready to fall to the man who had claimed it.  
  
The climb up to the hill was steep and tiring, her breathing getting heavier as she exerted herself to reach the top, keeping up a fast pace that betrayed her urgency to spend a little time alone with Roxton, they both needed to talk and the things they had to say were things that could only be said alone.  
  
A sudden noise, the scattering of rocks bouncing off each other as they were knocked from their place and toppled down the hillside, dislodging others as they fell, brought Roxton from his thoughts, turning with lightening speed, bringing his rifle to bear on the unknown intruder. Seconds later Marguerite's head popped over the last rise and into view to spot him pointing his rifle at her, a series of stinging remarks made their way into her head but she didn't have enough breath to attempt them, neither was it the way she wanted to get a conversation going, this was not a time when she wished to engage in their usual vocal flirting.  
  
However she didn't need to, Roxton instantly lowered the rifle, a sheepish look on his face as he apologised.  
  
"Sorry", he mumbled" you shouldn't sneak up on a man like that!" he added a little annoyed at himself for not hearing or even spotting her before now, not that her arrival wasn't more then he could have wished for.  
  
Seeing his look, Marguerite responded with her usual charm "Why Roxton, getting a little deaf in your old age?" A broad, genuine and possibly somewhat nervous smile made its way across her face, stopping any retort he had ready and blinding him with its brilliance, her smiles were something he prayed to God every day to see and he drank of it like a man, dying of thirst drinks from the oasis.  
  
"To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" He asked giving her one of his own little top-sided smiles.  
  
"Nothing. I just fancied a little afternoon stroll. What's the matter, I thought you liked getting me all to yourself?" She moved closer to him, her smile widening as she teased him, brushing her hands across his arm as she closed the distance, mere inches between them. His own smile widened as he leaned closer to her, planting a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips, he closed his eyes as he did so, savouring the taste of her lips and the tingling sensation it sent through him.  
  
Opening his eyes again he realised she was still panting a little from the exertion of climbing the hill, spotting the opportunity he added. "Yes having you all to myself is a rare pleasure indeed. I was planning on taking a little afternoon nap, care to join me?" She smiled her agreement taking his arm as they made their way to a nearby tree, allowing her to sit first and get herself comfortable. Marguerite leaned her back against the big shady tree while Roxton lay down in the grass and placed his head in her lap, carefully resting it against her as if she would throw him off for his presumptuousness, to his delight she happily allowed him to lay his head there, herself relishing in his slowly spreading warmth.  
  
Enjoying the sensation of being so near to him, Marguerite shyly began to twirl the strands of his soft, dark hair though her fingers, relishing in the fresh, clean fragrance that reached her.  
  
If Roxton's movements were any indications, he seemed to like Marguerite's touch. His slightly stubbled cheek turned to bury itself against her white blouse, obviously not wanting her to stop but to deepen the massage. Lost in thought Marguerite gently continued her sensual ministration. Her left hand absently beginning to play with a little round button on Roxton's shirt.  
  
She was amazed at how much at ease they were with each other now. Over time she had accepted that Roxton wasn't only drawn to her because of attraction. What first had started out as lust between them now turned step by step into care, sincere affection and of late, a soul consuming love. Emotions, she now knew without a doubt the hunter in her arms more than returned. It was only his everlasting patience that made her believe she didn't have to live with walls made of iron around her heart. He was the one who would never turn his back to her, not always liking her actions, but no matter the circumstances, always accepting them as a part of the woman she was. He had learned to love her as she was, without that she would never believe it could have been accomplished!  
  
And now he was doing it again, Marguerite suddenly realized. He was waiting! There wasn't much that still needed to be said between them until they were ready to openly admit their feelings. Five tiny letters building a small word, and yet with the most significant meaning for both of them, TRUST; the only barriers not completely overcome thus far. However Roxton remained patient, knowing all to well, that in time she would reach the moment of opening herself up to him, he knew she needed to do it without restrictions and he would wait to the ends of the earth for her to be ready.  
  
A small groan escaped Roxton as Marguerite unconsciously slipped her fingers in his shirt, and interrupted her thoughts. Looking down at his relaxed face she quickly pulled her hand back and leaned forward to brush a light kiss atop his forehead.  
  
"No, don't stop….please", he huskily murmured, "This is a dream coming true."  
  
"Is it?", the heiress asked astounded, an adorable smile escaping her lips when Roxton simultaneously nodded and grabbed hold of her hand to put it back on his chest.  
  
"Only one out of hundreds, but I'll share if you do."  
  
His tone was light but instinctively Marguerite closed her eyes, trembling at the sudden emotions that swept through her like a hurricane. This was her chance - trust she was ready to give him now, in truth he already had it, but her old enemies: fear and shame, as hard as she tried they wouldn't leave.  
  
However, she needed to tell him, or else he would never know her innermost thoughts, the one real secret she never had wished to reveal before. Blinking for a final time Marguerite opened her eyes again and whispered her response, "I've never fallen asleep in the arms of someone who loved me."  
  
Keeping still, Roxton drew small circles on the inside of Marguerite's hand, fully understanding the importance of what had just been said but allowing her time to fight her inner demons. But as Marguerite's breathing pattern abruptly changed, Roxton pulled himself out of his reclining position, just in time to notice the silvery drops of tears silently running down her face.  
  
His heart crumbled into thousands of pieces. His Marguerite, the woman who stood up against any danger and defeated everything without so much as a blink, was now crying because all she ever wished for in life was one person to love her, truly love her. No longer able to hold back, Roxton reached out to the suddenly fragile form in front of him, who more than willingly accepted his embrace. One hand gently cupped her face and brushed away the wetness there, while the other soothingly stroked over her back  
  
They sat like that for a while, neither of them talking, simply enjoying each other's closeness, the warmth and joy it brought to both them. Roxton because for the first time she had opened up to him freely and willingly, and allowed him to comfort her through the pain it brought. And Marguerite because his simple actions spoke more then any words he could have spoken. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms and for the first time in her life she no longer felt alone.  
  
Roxton could have stayed like that forever, but the noise of someone approaching brought him aware of just where they were. Gently pulling back, he placed one last gentle lingering kiss on her lips and rose in time to greet Finn as she made her way up the hill to announce Challenger had made dinner and was waiting for them to return. Finn for her part took one look at the two of them, made that funny face young people do when they realise they've just walked in on something and turned quickly making her way back down the trail to the tree house.  
  
Sighing heavily Roxton thought to himself, if it wasn't one thing on this bloody plateau it was another. Ned may still be off on his little personnel crusade but there were still Finn, Veronica and Challenger to make sure that he and Marguerite were traditionally interrupted at the most frustrating of times. Their moment broken, Roxton offered his hand to Marguerite helping her stand from her sitting position against the tree and to his surprise kept hold of his hand. He starred at her tiny, soft hand in his large rough one for what seemed like an eternity before finally turning, keeping her hand in his to go back. Roxton smiled down at her, looking straight into Marguerite's eyes, and made sure she knew this moment would not be forgotten.  
  
***  
  
During dinner both were more quiet than usual. Roxton, because the picture of Marguerite silently pleading for his love didn't leave his mind and Marguerite because she desperately tried to remember what Roxton's touch was like, convincing herself that he would not repeat the act. When everyone finished their meal, she excused herself, and went to her room. Lightning no candles save one, she hurried to wash and crawled into bed, hoping sleep would come quickly, silently listening to the sounds of her housemates making their way to their own beds and sleep. Not long after that Roxton entered the room, extinguished the candle and sat at Marguerite's bedside. Slowly she turned over, her eyes full of hope and tears again. He sat in nothing but his long johns, the taut muscles of his chest and stomach bare, goose pimples rising on his brawny arms caught by the cool night breeze.  
  
Unsure she asked, "Why did you bring that?" and pointed to the blanket under Roxton's arm, he chuckled at her question, half expecting a protest of outrage or at least an inquiry as to why he had come to her room, nearly naked in the middle of the night. It had taken all his nerve to come to her, caught between a desperate need to hold her close and terrified his bold actions would push her away again. Finally he whispered, "I didn't want us to be cold tonight" as he stretched out on the bed and pulled Marguerite to him. The tone of his voice explained everything else and Marguerite clutched at his back as Roxton tightly wrapped them in their blankets. The tears, that came now, were ones of relief and joy. A few minutes later they subsided as Marguerite fell into a deep restful sleep. For the first time in her life, safe and warm in the arms of someone who truly loved her, dreaming this is how it would be continued every night, for the rest of her life!! 


End file.
